


Meme Ficlet: Kinship

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Anonymous requested</strong>: Seven and Twelve are stranded on an island together. How does that turn out for them? Do they survive the elements? Each other? Are they rescued or do they find a way off by themselves?</p>
<p>
  <strong>7. Mycroft<br/></strong>
  <strong>12. Anderson</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Kinship

"Hm." Mycroft clears his throat and refolds his legs. Anderson seems supremely unconcerned with this situation—which, Mycroft admits, at this point, might be fair.

"Tilt the umbrella over, the sun's in my eyes," Anderson says, without moving.

Mycroft nudges the umbrella over, so the shade covers them both more evenly.

"Thanks," Anderson says.

"Mr. Anderson," Mycroft says, after a minute.

"Mm?"

Mycroft clears his throat and says. "I hate to ask," he says, hesitantly, "but..."

"Hm?" Anderson squints up at him. "Oh, that. Well. It's nothing, really. Just always had a special kinship with reptiles. Bit like that, um—the boy wizard, from the books."

Mycroft frowns. "Harry Potter?" he asks.

"That's the one," Anderson agrees, tucking his knees up tighter.

Beneath them, the giant tortoise makes broad, smooth strokes towards shore.


End file.
